Computer technology is increasingly used by travelers to make traveling less difficult and more efficient. Automated booking systems, for example, enable travelers to view prices and schedules for passenger vehicles such as airplanes, buses, trains, subways, ferries, cruise ships, etc., as well as purchase tickets for such vehicles when a suitable match is found. Traditionally, such automated booking systems are based on a text and/or graphical user interface in which a user performs a search by manually inputting information such as origin, destination, travel dates, and types of travel products desired (e.g., air travel, train travel, hotel reservations, car rentals, etc.), and receives in return a listing of matching travel products and associated prices from which the user may select and complete a booking.
Human-machine interface technologies are also constantly evolving, resulting, for example, in widespread adoption of hand-held technologies such as tactile mobile phones and tablets that rely on touchscreen and/or voice interfaces rather than a keyboard and/or mouse. Furthermore, increased focus has been placed on wearable technologies such as smart watches, smart glasses, and fitness trackers, and it is anticipated that these and other wearable technologies will increasingly be adopted by individuals and used for many of the same purposes as mobile phones and tablets, not to mention the computers that preceded such hand-held technologies. It is anticipated, for example, that both hand-held and wearable technologies will be increasingly used in connection with travel-related applications.